Action, chiche ou vérité ?
by Black666
Summary: Yavain et Gauvain s'ennuient pendant leur garde. Ils décident donc de jouer à un tout nouveau jeu, qui vient de Rome...


_Coucou !_

_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la cinquième nuit du FoF, pour le thème « vague ». Le FoF ou forum francophone, c'est un endroit très sympa où on peut parler de tout et de rien, sur nos fandoms préférés, sur nos expériences en tant qu'auteurs et lecteurs, etc. Faites-y un tour_ !

_Bonne lecture !_

oOo

_ Bon, c'est bon, j'en ai marre !

Yvain de Carmélide, dit le Chevalier au Lion, se retira de la fenêtre et s'allongea sur son lit de fortune.

_ Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ca gave trop !

Gauvain d'Orcanie, dit le Chevalier au Pancréas, se tourna vers son ami, et soupira.

_ Voyons seigneur Yvain, vous oubliez que le royaume de Bretagne a besoin de nous. Qui assurera sa sécurité si nous nous adonnons à quelque repos agréable. Nous passerions à coup sur pour des paresseux, et mon oncle le roi serait en colère. Je n'en ai guère envie !

_ D'accord, on n'est pas obligé de dormir ! On peut faire autre chose…

_ Ah oui, quoi donc ? demanda Gauvain, soudain intéressé.

_ Et bien, voyez vous, j'ai entendu dame Démettra, une des femelles du roi… 

_ Femelle du roi ? Ne dit-on pas maîtresse ?

_ En fait je pense que c'est au choix. Mon père, il les appelle les grognasses mal léchées. Bref, je l'ai entendue parler à ma sœur d'un jeu qui s'appelle « action, chiche ou vérité », dit Yvain d'une voix mystique.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ? S'intrigua son ami. C'est un jeu du pays de Galles ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère vous prévenir tantôt, je n'ai déjà pas compris le jeu du pélican que m'a expliqué le Seigneur Perceval, alors je ne voudrais pas m'engager dans quelque chose d'aussi embiscorné !

_ Ce n'est pas plutôt embiscuité ? Ou alambistouqué ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas un jeu du Pays de galles. Il paraît que ça vient de Rome.

_ Et comment y joue-t-on ?

_ Et bien, je vous demande « action, chiche ou vérité ? » et vous choisissez l'un des trois. Si vous prenez vérité, je vous pose une question, et vous êtes obligé d'y répondre. Si c'est action, alors je vous donne quelque chose à faire.

_ Et chiche ?

_ Je … je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais on s'en tamponne l'oreille avec une patte de lapin des bois ! Ça vous tente le quignon de pain ?

_ Non merci je n'ai pas faim.

_ Nan mais je parlais du jeu. C'est une expression, si vous voulez.

_ Je ne comprends pas elle doit sans doute venir du Pays de Galles. Mais sinon, ce jeu est très ragallardissant !

_ J'allais le dire ! Bien je commence. Action, chiche ou vérité ?

_ Commençons en homme. Action !

_ Balancez la table par la fenêtre !

Gauvain s'exécuta, non sans peine, puis se rassit sur son lit.

_ A vous !

Le jeu continua ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, les deux jeunes hommes en oubliant même de manger ou de dormir. Peu à peu, les quelques meubles de la tour avancée volaient par la fenêtre, tout comme les différents plans et autres papiers de toute sorte. La nuit passa, puis un autre jour puis une autre nuit. L'alcool que les chevaliers avaient emporté au cas où fut bien vite vidé.

Au petit matin, Arthur, qui venait les voir pour s'assurer que leur garde se passait à merveille, fut très surpris de trouver la tour complètement vide. Plus de Yvain et Gauvain, et surtout plus de meubles. Plus rien. Le roi redescendît, perplexe, et légèrement inquiet.

Puis il vit au loin, arrivant en gambadant et en se tenant la main comme des bienheureux, les deux caliers. Il croisa les bras, et soupira de découragement. Une fois les deux chevaliers face à lui, Arthur inspira.

_ Je peux savoir où vous étiez ?

_ Mon oncle, le seigneur Yvain m'a demandé d'attraper un lapin des bois avec une feuille de vigne. Il me fallait donc aller trouver une feuille de la sorte et un gentil petit rongeur.

_ Vous avez… bu ?

_ C'est le seigneur Gauvain qui m'a ordonné de boire cul sec ce qui semblait être de l'eau pour vérifier si c'était bien de l'eau.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et bah, c'était pas de l'eau, répondit Yvain tandis que Gauvain pouffait.

_ Et vos meubles ?

_ Dans la mer ! s'exclama Gauvain tout content. On s'en est servi pour faire un radeau à un pauvre petit oiseau mort, mais qui volait encore.

_ Donc vous vous êtes barrés, alors que vous n'étiez pas sensés quitter la tour… Vous avez quand même une étrange façon de monter la garde ! s'exclama Arthur, en serrant les poings.

_ Ah nan mais ça, c'est la faute à Perceval ! répliqua Yvain.

_ Ouais, il a qu'à pas nous parler des jeux du pays de Galles !

_ Mais nooooooooooooooooooon ! Il vient de Rome !

_ Et je peux savoir ce qu'il faut que je fasse moi ?

_ Et bien mon oncle, vous avez trois choix. Action, chiche ou vérité ?

THE END

_Alors ?_

_Ma chute me plait moyennement, mais j'aime bien cet OS ^^_

_Vos avis s'il vous plait ! Diantre !_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
